


Let out to let in

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Harry Potter short





	Let out to let in

`How`s your dad Moirra? Heard your muggle dad got fired from his job, looks like you can stick to your mum`s handy work` of course Theo would point out the small hole in my tights, any flaw she would find it, other than herself of course. I carried on walking straight passed her and her entourage, but she was on one today,  
`Muggles hearing as well. The giants are looking for you in the woods, they aren’t very happy about you taking their looks` I sighed and stopped,  
`Are not` Theo wasn’t used to me answering back so her reaction was one for the books,  
`What was that half breed? ` oh yes, the half breed comeback, it had been used so many times I was used to it,  
`Are not, not aren’t. If you are going to mock me, at least do it properly` this really got her attention now,  
`Learn some manners mud blood, you don’t belong here, you and your mother` my mother, that was my nerve, let along the mud blood remark. Ignoring everyone else I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Theo, her eyes wide with shock,  
`Calvorio! ` a swift through the air, in a blink Theo`s full head of dirty blonde hair was gone, leaving nothing but her shinny bald head, the other students began to laugh, even her entourage struggled to hold back their giggles,  
`My hair! ` she clutched at her bald head frantically,  
`Moirra Bellworth` I turned around to see the headmaster in the corner of the room staring at me, now I`ve really done it, nice work,  
`Come with me please` I put away my wand as the room had gone a deathly silent.

Believe it or not this was my first time in the headmaster’s office, I normally kept my emotions under control but not this time. Albus sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit on the other side, I kept my head down as we sat in silence for a moment,  
`I remember when your mother was a student here, she sat were you are more times than I can count. She would always be down in the forest caring for the creatures, missing classes. How is she by the way and her sanctuary? ` I looked up a little, he didn’t look angry or cross, so I wasn’t sure what was going to happen,  
`She`s well thank you, and the sanctuary also. Most of the creatures that get brought in are ex house elf’s, the ones deemed unsuited for their families` he stood up from his seat and began to walk around the room,  
`Sarah has always been a caring person, even when she was young. Now then, Theo`s hair will grow back, that we know for sure. But what led to this incident? ` I took a breath and kept it together,  
`I lost myself, I let her get to me, she spoke about my mother and other things and I let her in` I could feel the heavy tears but I would save them for later, were no one could see me,  
`It seems on this occasion, you let the wrong person in. Doesn’t mean that everyone is the wrong person, these things take time, and patience. I see that you and Sirius are very good friends` him being about as normal as I am, we get on like a house on fire,  
`You don’t always need people to be around you, just the ones that matter` I nodded in silence,  
`Please wish your mother good health. And remember, the friends you make now, will last you through the harshest times, but also the best`.


End file.
